1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition device for forming a film by evaporation. In particular, the present invention relates to a deposition device that can be used for manufacturing a display device utilizing electroluminescence.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a typical method for forming a thin film, an evaporation method is known. An evaporation method is known as a technique in which a material to be evaporated in vacuums is heated and vaporized, and then, the material is attached to a surface of the object as a thin film. An evaporation method is used in various fields as a technique for forming a thin film. For example, the evaporation method is applied to manufacture an electroluminescence element (hereinafter, also referred to as an “EL element”) using an organic material. There are many structures of a device for evaporating a thin film. As a device used for manufacturing an organic EL element, there is a deposition device having a structure in which an organic EL stacked-layer structure can be continuously deposited while keeping a vacuum atmosphere in individual vacuum chambers (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H10-241858 (Pages. 6 and 7, FIG. 4)).
Other than the above, an evaporation device is disclosed, in which deposition is performed by placing a substrate and an evaporation mask over a substrate holding means, narrowing a distance between an evaporation source and the substrate to 30 cm or less, and moving the evaporation source in a X direction or a Y direction (for example, refer to Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-063454 (Pages. 5 to 7, FIG. 1)).
In these deposition devices, deposition of an EL layer in an EL element is performed by a resistance heating method. A resistance heating method is a method in which an evaporation source formed of a metal or ceramic is filled with an evaporation material, and is evaporated or sublimated by heating under a reduced pressure to form a film. Since the evaporation source can not instantaneously raise and lower a temperature. Therefore, evaporation can not be stopped easily once it is started, and attachment of the evaporation material to a substrate is needed to be controlled by opening and shutting a shutter.